


Day 17: Simple

by ANE925



Series: 30 Days Tumblr Prompt Challenge [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Our boys are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANE925/pseuds/ANE925
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are idiots and this would have been so much simpler if Derek had just known Stiles was bi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 17: Simple

**Author's Note:**

> This story is entirely the fault of these two gifs.  
>  http://www.tumblr.com/reblog/67507033860/TZIIkdoZ  
> http://www.tumblr.com/reblog/67311478435/2cO5rLD0  
> I blame them!

It was so simple to fall back into a routine. Derek returned to Beacon Hills, leaving Cora and the pack she grew up with behind in New York, only months after leaving. Derek didn’t, and would never, begrudge Cora for having a family to return to. Derek still kept in touch with her. They talked regularly and were ironing out plans to visit for the holidays. But as much as Cora loved the city, Derek didn't. It was just filled with the ghost of Laura. The memories of fear, anger, self hatred... all the things Derek had been trying to move on from. And maybe coming back to Beacon Hills wasn't the best plan if he was trying to move on, but something kept drawing Derek back here.

Cora teased that it was Stiles, but it was more than that. Beacon Hills felt like home, it still felt safe even after everything. And, ok, it might be a little bit about Stiles. But Stiles was straight and uninterested and Derek would respect that. Besides, Stiles was an amazing friend and Derek didn't want to jeopardize that.

Which brought him back to how simple it was to fall back into a routine. See, when Derek first came back, everyone gave him space. Derek understood. He had to feel out where he belonged in the pack or even if he belonged in the pack. So, until him and Scott figured it out, it was expected that the rest would steer clear of him. And everyone did, except for Stiles.

Because Stiles is Stiles and can never leave anything, or anyone it would seem, alone. He came over all the time. At first it was to "ask questions" or, "research someplace no one will bother me.” However, over time it became, "because I wanted to", or even "I didn't want to spend the night alone.”     

Now Stiles was over more often than not and Derek liked it. He liked having someone in the house making noise. He liked talking with Stiles. He even liked some of the truly terrible shows Stiles made him sit down and watch.  

So he and Stiles had fallen into a routine where they worked around or with each other depending on the time. Like right now, for example. Stiles was sitting on the couch studying. Old books, new books, printed pages, written pages, notebooks, pens and highlighters splayed all over the coffee table while Stiles typed away on his laptop. Derek was halfway through a workout, shirt long forgotten on this hot summer’s day.

Now, this was normal. Like he said, simple routine. It was not unusual for him to work out while Stiles researched or studied. So Derek was completely thrown when he heard Stiles yell out,

"Could you not?"

______________________________________________________________________________

Stiles was a masochist. That was the only explanation he could come up with for why he spent so much time with and crushing on someone who wasn't interested. Sure he and Derek had grown closer. Stiles would even call them friends. So coming over wasn't that big a deal.

What was a problem was Stiles coming over and staying during the time he knew, just knew, that Derek would be working out. Usually shirtless. Because, heaven forbid, Derek wore a shirt when he didn't have to. Not that Stiles was complaining. No sir.   

But what kind of friend did that make him? He knew Derek's routine. He made sure he was here in time to ogle. Yet, he knew Derek wasn't interested. After all, Stiles must reek of arousal and Derek has neither said nor done anything about it. Which brings Stiles back to the fact that he must be a masochist.

Now, usually this wasn't a problem. Derek did sometimes keep a shirt on. Or, more often the case, Stiles was free and on track enough to take a discrete break and watch. But today Stiles was study for a test worth 40% of his grade and, not only was Derek's shirt off but, oh no, Derek also had a fine sheen of sweat on him and a drop of sweat would leisurely roll down his back  with every chinup he did on the door frame. It just wasn't fair.

"Could you not?" Stiles asked before he could stop himself. Derek froze mid way up before dropping down and turning to look at Stiles. Stiles felt himself flush at the question those pinches together eyebrows were asking him.

"I just I have a huge test I need to study for and you're kinda distracting," Stiles explained.

"Distracting?" Derek asked, one eyebrow now lifted as if to ask Stiles how.

"Yes. It's simple see. Everyone knows I'm bi and have ADHD so focusing on a normal day, especially around you, is hard enough. Now, add on the fact that you’re shirtless, sweaty, and menacing, studying is pretty much impossible," Stiles told him.

"You're bi?" Derek asked him after a few moments of staring blankly at him that had Stiles squirming in place. Stiles felt his jaw drop and silently cursed himself as his brain scanned every conversation with Derek and found that there was no way Derek would have known he was bi.   

"I meant I'm... bye," Stiles panicked, quickly grabbing his car keys and forsaking the rest to make a quick getaway. Stiles let out a groan and banged his head against the steering wheel when he made it to his jeep before driving straight home.

______________________________________________________________________________

Derek was in shock. That was the only explanation for it. The only reason Stiles had been able to slip by and leave without Derek stopping him. Stiles was bi? Since when?

Almost without thought, Derek called Isaac.

"Derek? What's wrong? Is something..." Isaac started questioning over the phone.

"Did you know Stiles is bi?" Derek blurted out, cutting Isaac off. Derek winced at how horrible that probably sounded. Isaac however just snorted.

"Everyone does," Isaac said.

"How?" Derek asked almost desperately. How had he missed something like that.

"Are you kidding? He talks about it all the time in scho...oh" Isaac cut off as he realized what he said.

"In school, where I never am," Derek stated for confirmation.

"So you didn't know?" Isaac asked him.

"I didn't know," Derek confirmed.

"Are you freaking out?" Isaac asked.

"No, I am not 'freaking out'," Derek informed him while he...freaked out. Did this make it better or worse? On the one hand, this could mean he had a chance. He had just assumed Stiles was straight because of all the Lydia drama. On the other hand, if Stiles has known he was bi all along does that mean he hasn't said anything because he is genuinely not interested? Or..?

"Derek, stop freaking out," Isaac said over the phone.   

"I'm not freaking out," Derek grounded out back much to Isaac's, apparent, amusement.

"Want to tell me why you’re freaking out? Because so help me if you turn out to be like homophopic or something..." Isaac started.

"What? No, Isaac. I'm bi," Derek said cutting that thought right out.

"I... did not know that. So you haven't asked Stiles out yet because..." Isaac trailed off.

"Because I didn't think he was interested," Derek informed him honestly.

"Oh for the love of...You know what.. No. I am not having this conversation with you. I am going to hang up now and you are going to go ask Stiles out. Trust me, he'll say yes," Isaac stated.

"Wait Isaac, wha..."

"Bye!" Isaac said before hanging up on him. Derek listened to the dial tone in shock for a moment before deciding the best thing to do at this point would be just go talk to Stiles.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Scott man I really screwed up," Stiles said in lieu of greeting.

"What happened?" Scott asked immediately worried. Scott was a great best friend.

"Derek didn't know I was bi," Stiles informed him solemnly.

"Ok," Scott replied drawing out the word for several seconds.

"No, you don't understand," Stiles groaned.

"I thought this whole time he was being polite about the not talking about your obvious and enormous crush on me. But it turns out he just didn't know about the obvious and enormous crush I had on him. And now I've gone and told him! What if this make things weird? It's definitely going to make things weird isn't it? I kn..."

"Whoa hold on there. First off, you have a crush on Derek?" Scott ask in mock outrage. At least it better be mock. Because if it wasn't, Scott was totally losing best friend status. Stiles didn't answer him, just glared at his phone.

"Just kidding," Scott said with a small chuckle. Stiles rolled his eyes. Make the man an alpha and suddenly he thinks he's a comedian.

"Did Derek make it weird? Was he rude to you about it?" Scott finally asked in all sincerity.

"No, but he just kinda stood there looking at me. Then when I tried to leave there was no try involved. I just left. No arm grabbing no wait Stiles no nothing just..."

"Well maybe if you hadn't dashed for your keys and scrammed, we could have talked," Derek said from where he was standing in the window. Whatever both Scott and Derek say later is complete lies. He did not scream like a girl. Those two are just ruffians.

"Scott I'm gonna have to call you back," Stiles said, before hanging up on a protesting Scott.

"Derek..." Stiles started.

"You forgot your bag," Derek said, thrusting the bag in front of him like both a peace offering and a shield, much to Stiles amusement.

"And you said how important the test was, so I want to make sure you could study. I don't remember you saying when the test was, so I figure I should get it to you tonight, which is way I came over. I uh, I also think we need to talk," Derek finished.   

"Oh, um... thanks. Look Derek, I'm so..."

"Do you want to go see a movie with me," Derek blurted out, again, over top of what Stiles was going to say and... wait…. what was Stiles saying?

"What!?" They both said at the same time. Well Derek asked and Stiles exclaimed.

With a small amused grin, Stiles waved Derek on.

"I was wondering if you would like to go see that new superhero movie on Friday, with me, as a date?"  Derek asked.

"But you don't like me!" Stiles cried out arms waving half hazardly about.

"Why would you think that?" Derek asked, genuinely shocked.   

"Um, maybe because you've never said anything before now. I mean I've been pretty obvious the smell alone..."

"Could have been from anything. You're a teenage boy. It could have been a stray thought going through your head or a word that lead to a thought or really anything. How cou..." Derek was cut off by Stiles full on laughing.

"We are idiots," Stiles said once he calmed down. Then he reached forward, grabbed Derek by his leather jacket and pulled him in for a kiss.

"And, yes, I would love to go see Thor 2 with you, as a date," Stiles whispered when they broke apart. Derek gave a smile of his own before silencing that mouth with another kiss.  

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the boys are idiots, but did we ever think differently? Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!
> 
> As always, a very very loud shoutout goes my spectacular Beta and her never ending patience with me and my first drafts.


End file.
